A Most Succulent Apple
by YamiNoTomoyo
Summary: They all knew what it was like to be driven mad by blood. For each, there was one, and one alone. He never expected it to be her. Indeed, the forbidden fruit was before him, and he refused to bite, for if he did, she would reel him right in… ExT
1. Prologue

**A Most Succulent Apple**

**YamiNoTomoyo**

Summary: They all knew what it was like to be driven mad by blood. For each, there was one, and one alone. He never expected it to be her. Indeed, the forbidden fruit was before him, and he refused to bite, for if he did, she would reel him right in… ExT

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura and all of its characters/settings/etc, have never owned it, and likely never will.

Note: This story is written by YamiNoTomoyo – who is more commonly known as **"Tomoyo" of the EvilClonesRSmexy team**. Enjoy.

-(YnT)-

**Prologue: Tomoeda, Japan (4 Years Ago)**

At the ripe old age of sixteen, Eriol was fairly certain that his life was going nowhere, but that said, why not enjoy it?

Thus was the cause for the twinkle in his eyes as he bowed and gallantly asked, in English, "Would you care to dance?"

Her small smile made him almost grin and break character. "Honestly, Eriol-kun, why do you bother anymore?"

"It is unbecoming of a lady to ask the man, and so the duty does fall to me," he said, flashing his teeth. "Surely you cannot refuse. Unless thy heart, captured by soul not my own, can care for this most unworthy no more, fair Tomoyo?"

"It is unbecoming of a gentleman to ask where her heart doth lie," Tomoyo replied smoothly, "But his charm might sway a boulder, to be so windy."

"Windy? You say I am but hot air upon a breeze?" Eriol raised a single eyebrow. He extended his hand to her, and she placed in it hers, allowing herself to be drawn to the floor. Soon, she was dancing with him to a slow song, her hands on his shoulders, and his on her waist. They relaxed and fell comfortably into position.

"Perhaps not windy, but hot air? Absolutely," Tomoyo affirmed, rapidly reverting to Japanese. "You're nothing but talk, and you know it."

"Am not. I told a few of the guys behind me that I could get you to dance with me, and bet on it. I think they'll be shocked to see that they now owe me, what, five dollars each?"

"Really. Betting on me? Have you fallen that low?"

Eriol smiled mischievously. "Maybe. Maybe not. I win the bet either way. How do you like the dance?"

"It's nice, I guess. I kind of wish I could be with Sakura-chan, instead of just sitting around chatting with Rika-chan, but it's still nice. The music isn't terrible, for a change."

"I completely agree. But we wouldn't dare rip Sakura-chan away from her precious prince, now would we?" With a smile he looked over at Sakura and Syaoran. They were standing with each other, talking quietly. Syaoran was blushing. No doubt Sakura had said something unbearably sweet.

"I wouldn't think of it – not more than one or two hundred times," Tomoyo quipped back. "And you're enjoying yourself, of course, proving everybody wrong. I can't believe they still think I hate you."

"I know! One blow up over a prank, the silent treatment for a while, and the whole world thinks we're mortal enemies. Alas, if only they knew how my heart pines to beat beside yours in the dark of every night!"

"And if only they knew that I wish every day to be held in your arms as the rain pours down around us," Tomoyo sighed dramatically. "But of course, it will never be."

"Are you sure you want to pursue singing? You'd be a glorious actor. You nearly fooled me that time, nearly."

She smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Well, it's my backup plan, certainly."

The song ended at last. Eriol guided her to the side again, where Rika was giggling at Eriol's antics. He knelt and kissed Tomoyo's hand in reverence, smiling. "Thank you for the dance, my lady. Rest assured, it will not soon be forgotten."

"Tomorrow is a fairly short version of 'soon,' but I'll let it slide. Off with you. If you spend any longer with me, I think the guys over there won't stop at beating you up."

"They'll have to catch me first!" Eriol teased. Then his smile softened into an honest smile, and a rare one at that. "I'll see you again, Tomoyo." With one last roguish wink, he turned and walked away.

"I can never figure you two out," Rika remarked. "Sometimes you seem to be best friends, other times you want to kill each other. Occasionally, I'll think you must be siblings to know each other so thoroughly. Then you have strange moments where you don't even seem to know each other, and the next day I could swear you two are lovers! What _are_ you two?"

Tomoyo grinned. "Honestly, I have no idea. Kidding. We're best friends, but we like to pretend otherwise now and then, because it's so boring to be amicable all the time. As he is like a brother in how much he both cares for me and angers me constantly, I care the same way."

"Sure you're not in love?" Rika asked. "It sounds and looks like it."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Tomoyo winked at Rika. "Does it matter? That which happens will happen. There's the possibility we might stay together forever. Or we might fall in love. Or we might push each other away. I may never see him again, or maybe someday one of us will kill the other. But we'll never have nothing to do with each other – I'm sure of that."

Rika was silent for a moment, but finally she quit staring and smiled, shaking her head. "I really don't understand you two, but I wish you luck."

Tomoyo hummed, agreeing, but she kept looking into the distance. She frowned. She had a bad feeling about something, but what? There was a change coming, a big change, and she didn't like it one bit.

-(YnT)-

At this time, Eriol found himself reclining on a bench outside, ignoring the crisp spring air, moist with the threat of rain. He was thinking – what a surprise.

He was thinking about Tomoyo, with a smile on his lips. She was doubtlessly the person he was closest to in this world, closer even than his own family. She was the one person who could not only keep up with him, but who could surpass him from time to time as well. The one mystery he would never figure out completely. It was one of the many things about her that made him… Well, that made him… Ha. He still couldn't admit it to himself.

What would life be like without her? He wondered vaguely. Not that it would ever happen, of course – but how would things be different if they had never met? His life would be even more dreary and dull. Very little would entertain him here. He might well go mad. After all, brilliance and insanity were only a short step away from each other, right?

Suddenly, a slight rustle startled him. He sat up and looked around, but saw nothing. Still, his heart began to beat faster against his will. Suddenly he was filled with an instinctive, uncontrollable fear. Something was here, and that something, he knew somehow, was going to kill him.

He watched his surroundings carefully. If he carefully planned things out, he might escape with his life. He needed to run at exactly the right moment, or whatever this thing was, it would be upon him before he could take a single step.

The thing attacked from behind. He heard it before he could see it, and kicked out backwards, hitting something – a person? – before he bolted, running as fast as he possibly could.

But it appeared right in front of him, and he skidded to a halt in pure fear.

"It" was a person, sort of. She had long blonde hair that glistened like white in the moonlight, and sharp red eyes. Her lips were red and full, her chin sharp and stubborn – she was a woman who always got what she wanted. Her stance was catlike, as a lion about to take down her prey. She wore, over a strong yet lithe body, an interesting black leather suit, with knee-high boots of the same color. When she grinned, he saw her teeth were sharpened to points. There was only one thing he could think of – a vampire. Her description matched all the stories. He was definitely, definitely, going to die.

"So young, and so strong," she whispered in Japanese, but her accent was oddly foreign. She ran a sharp nail over his skin. He found he couldn't move, couldn't pull away. "Not to mention, so very, very beautiful. You will taste very delicious. But now that I think of it… It would be a shame for such beauty to go to waste. Maybe I won't just kill you. Maybe, I'll play with my food a bit first. Manners come second where pleasure is involved, no?"

Then, before Eriol had a chance to say anything, she bit into his neck. It was the most painful thing he had ever felt. His veins seem to boil as the very life was sucked out of him, leaving him dry. He gasped for air one last time, and then everything went mercifully black.

-(YnT)-


	2. The Raven and the Ravenous

**A Most Succulent Apple**

**YamiNoTomoyo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura and all of its characters/settings/etc, have never owned it, and likely never will. Also, for the sake of the idiots who don't read my AN at the bottom, I also own nothing of Twilight - even though this fic has nothing to do with Twilight and uses only a combination of my own ideas and some of the usual vampire ideas.  
**

-(YnT)-

**Chapter 1 – The Raven and the Ravenous**

Sitting atop an abandoned house on the corner of a lamp-lit street, a young man who looked to be the age of sixteen or so tossed a baseball in his hand, up and down, up and down. His cool blue eyes watched the moon in deep thought.

"Where'd you find that?" somebody asked. The young man with the blue eyes turned to see another man, this one at the age of twenty or so. The blue-eyed one smirked.

"The yard. Even you should have figured out that, Damien. It's amazing what I've found by scrounging through the yards of this so called haunted house. The children don't dare enter and retrieve their things. All the better for me, I say."

"And for them," the older one, Damien replied. He shrugged. His eyes were deep coal-black, as his hair was blonde, which complemented his skin, even fairer than the blue-eyed one's.

The blue-eyed one himself smirked. "But of course. Hungry, by any chance?"

Damien licked his lips, grinning. His black eyes shone with anticipation. "Of course. And a bit agitated, too. I need something to take my mind off Andrea's meddling."

"University girls it is. We both need a treat anyway." The blue-eyed one stood, and stretched. With a simple flick of his wrist, he sent the baseball flying into the air. It landed on the ground and bounced several times. Eventually it rolled away, trapping itself above a sewer grate.

"Mind if I bring Nick around, too? I'm worried Andrea might get him into trouble."

"God forbid that ever happen," the blue-eyed one replied, chuckling. "I'll see you in a few minutes in the trees. There are a couple things I'll wrap up before we go. No sense taking any chances, if we're going after the beauties."

"Whatever you say, Eriol." Damien shrugged again. He was a very easygoing person. Then, within moments, he was gone.

Eriol frowned. Why was Damien taking his orders, suddenly? Did he know…?

He can't know. Don't be silly, Eriol told himself. I'm just being silly. We're friends, and he's joking around, or maybe he just thinks I'm a good leader by nature. That might be it.

Whatever the reason, Eriol couldn't afford to waste any more time, if he wanted to keep his secret under wraps. He closed his eyes, and deliberately lost control over himself, just a little – enough that when his eyes were open once more, they were blood red with desire, but he could still think clearly.

In the next moment, Eriol walked towards the roof's edge, and jumped off. He grabbed hold of the roof with one hand, and then dropped again, only to catch a window sill. Then he dropped once more, and again. Finally, his feet touched the bottom, and as soon as they did, he was off and running.

He enjoyed this speed. Not a single person would even glimpse him, going this fast, yet he could see anything they might try. Within moments he was clambering up a tree outside a certain sorority house known for self-assured, smart, nice-looking girls. They were of the most elite kind. Perfect.

With a yawn of pure boredom, Eriol seated himself upon a branch, and allowed himself to calm down. It would take Damien far longer to get here, no doubt, especially since he had to find Nick as well. He had a little while to relax, and to think.

The moon shone upon his face through the scattered branches, and Eriol lifted his head to it. Even human, he had always loved the moon, and even always been more of a night person than a day person. He'd always been drawn to the night. Becoming a vampire had been, in some ways, easier for him like that. It had only taken him a little while to get used to the idea of being nocturnal, although being eternal was another matter entirely.

"Ow!" a girl's voice said. Eriol's red eyes sharpened with sudden focus, and he looked down. A girl, walking with one of her friends, had stumbled and tripped over a crack in the sidewalk, scraping her elbow as she fell. Even from up in this tree, Eriol could smell the blood as easily as he was beside the girl's wound, sniffing deliberately.

He grimaced. Her blood was nutritious and healthy, and so all the more enticing. But no – she would not be attacked tonight. Not with a friend at her side. Eriol looked back up at the moon, scouring the smell from his nose with distractions.

A few minutes later, Damien tapped him on the shoulder. "Oy, Eriol. Don't tell me you started without us."

"Some girl tripped and cut herself. Not so hot, though. I'll save my appetite for a prettier girl, more to my elegant tastes."

Nick, sitting on a different bough, laughed. "Damn cold."

"I _am_ a vampire," Eriol replied smoothly. The ice in his voice made even the other vampires shudder.

"Well," Damien replied in dry tones, "Shall we do as vampires do?"

Eriol grinned, revealing all too sharp teeth. "Let's."

All three of them dropped from the trees and sniffed, trying to smell out some fresh blood.

"A sweet one over this way. Meet you back here," Nick announced. He darted away, his smile too wicked to be human.

"And a sweeter one in this direction. Alone, a delicious Japanese… Excellent. I can taste her already," Damien muttered.

"Lead the way. I haven't found a good one yet," Eriol said, shrugging. When Damien began to run, Eriol followed at the same pace, staying no more than a foot or two behind.

Ah, he could smell so many. A girl here, a girl there – all of their blood would be perfect. Eriol could have easily chased down one of them and attacked, but if he was going to attack one of them, he wanted to pick the best of them all. No sense in leaving himself only the leftovers of other vampires.

Suddenly, he caught wind of that most delicious blood. It was all he could do to keep from instantly running in her direction. He stopped for a moment, frozen to the spot as he tried to contain himself.

For the first time since his turn, Eriol felt the bloodlust lashing at him at a rate he wasn't sure he could handle. Her blood was sweet and spicy, vivacious, fast, and doubtlessly a pure red. Whoever she was, this girl had exceptional blood, to overcome even his defenses.

"Dear God," Eriol muttered. He bit down on his lip, allowing the pain to help him regain his mind.

"What's up?" Damien asked. "You look pale. Are you well?"

"Funny," Eriol snapped. "Her blood – I smell it now. That is some damn good blood you picked."

"You bet. Hurry up."

Eriol nodded, and then quickly pinched the fold of skin on his palm. The pain brought him around completely, although he could still feel her blood calling him. If there was ever anybody he wanted to kill then, it was that girl, just so he could take every last glorious drop to satisfy his suddenly parched throat.

Ravenous, he followed Damien to the girl. At last, they turned a corner, and he saw her. Now that he was directly downwind of her, he could almost taste her sweet blood on the air.

Suddenly, he realized something. This girl! His blood red eyes snapped back to blue instantly, giving Eriol full control over himself for a split second.

"Now!" Damien shouted. His eyes were blood red, his fangs bared – he was ready to attack. Instead, just as he began to dart forward, Eriol threw himself in the way and held him back, glaring fiercely.

"What the hell!" Damien yelled, stepping back. "Don't interfere with my kill!"

"Don't interfere," Eriol replied quietly, "With my Possessed."

Damien gaped at him, shocked straight out of anger. "No. Way."

"Don't doubt me. I know it. I almost lost control that I've perfected in years past, getting a hint of her scent. Now, it's taking all my power not to lunge at her. If this isn't my Possessed, I don't know what it could be. Go find some other kill. She's mine. You know the sacred laws as well as I do."

"Damn," Damien muttered. "Enjoy her for me." He glared one more time with Eriol, his normally brown eyes still red, before immediately scurrying away.

With Damien gone, Eriol had no choice. Slowly, making sure he was in control of himself the entire time, he turned around.

The girl seemed to be taking a calming walk under the glow of the moon. She was absolutely beautiful. With hair as black as night and eyes so violet one might swear them to be false, she was an unreal, perfect image. Her skin was made of perfect, fragile porcelain. She was somewhat tall, her eyes falling a few inches short of Eriol's - the perfect height, naturally. She wore a simple navy blue t-shirt that suited the contours of her body, and a skirt, one might compare her to a moon goddess, and had he not known better, Eriol might have sworn she was one.

He watched her, or rather stalked her, for a while. She continued to walk down the path. Eriol breathed through his mouth – it did not stop the smell from driving his senses wild, but it helped. He saw her slowly walk on the sidewalk. Then, she suddenly turned, and escaped to the side. She hid herself within the shadows of trees, and set down her small purse.

While still under cover of the trees, the girl closed her eyes and began to sing a song. Not only was it in Japanese, but to Eriol, the melody was hauntingly familiar.

He hadn't been sure before. What, after all, were the chances? But now there was no doubting it. His Possessed was Daidouji Tomoyo. She was the one human in this world to whom he was eternally bound.

How unfortunate, the small, still working cynical portion of him remarked. Most vampires need only deal with lust and thirst. But I am cursed to not only lust and thirst but to know and cherish. To desire to kill as much as keep her alive. A bitter laugh resounded in his mind.

Suddenly, he noticed something. He was humming softly along to the melody of that song, but she had stopped singing. Instead, Tomoyo's eyes were on him, wide with confusion, fear, and awe. Forgetting herself, she stepped forward. Her foot landed in a bramble - and when she yanked her foot away, a thorn left a long, red scratch, accompanied by a few drops of blood.

Eriol panicked. Her blood was now out in the open. All he had to do if now was come to her, and lift her ankle to his lips. Her blood would be his. She would be delicious. The delicacy of his life…

NO. Eriol pulled himself back, and turns to run. He ran and ran without end, refusing to stop until he was certain she was out of sight and smell for good. When he dared think, he found himself on the very opposite side of London. He couldn't smell her any longer. The temptation was gone. Eriol might have sighed in relief, but he was too busy catching his breath.

Tomoyo...

How long? It was four years ago. He was only sixteen when he had last seen her. It was the night of his turn. On that very day, he had finally realized the truth of his feelings for Tomoyo.

On that day, he had realized he loved her. He still did today, four years later.

Possession was supposed to be glorious, not torturous. A vampire could play with their Possessed awhile, if they could keep themselves in check. They would lust after their Possessed until there was no limit. If a vampire met his or her Possessed, there was simply no chance for the Possessed to live – but you would be certain to die happy, in the thralls of orgasm while your treasured blood trickled away until there was nothing left.

Eriol couldn't do that to Tomoyo. No, it was best that he stayed away from her. And yet… Curiosity. He'd been able to resist her smell, if only just. He could follow her. He could watch her. He could see her, and dream about her, again… No. He couldn't let himself. It was better that she lived happily than he stayed near her. He wouldn't let her learn the truth about him. There was no forgiving himself if he managed to taint her pure soul with his blackened one.

Rushing through the streets, Eriol made his way back to the abandoned haunted house on the corner. He would have to make up an excuse for Damien to believe.

How could he explain that he had refrained from attacking for love, a pure emotion in a world filled only with darkness? Impossible. Simply impossible…

Yet here he was.

Ah, that would work – he would tell the others that he wanted to savor her life and appreciate her. It was true, though they would take it in a different sense than he meant.

Luckily.

Eriol slowed to a brisk walk as he approached. He looked up and saw Damien sitting on the rooftop of the haunted house watching Eriol curiously. He obviously wanted to know what had happened with the Possessed.

Not one to back down, Eriol leapt over the fence of the house and walked inside, not even pausing once as he made his way up stairs and around corners to the window with the ladder to the roof.

"Back already? Had your way?" Damien asked as he clambered over the edge of the roof, grunting with annoyance. Damien was licking his lips, enjoying the last traces of blood on him.

Eriol glared at him coldly. "Shut up."

"You don't look so good," Damien remarked. "What happened?"

"I'm going to savor her, wait for her to be most afraid. She saw me. I think it terrified her." Eriol grinned. "She'll be a treat, and I'll make her special. I'll be back – I have to go hunt again, since killing the girl wasn't an option."

Damien shrugged. "If you have the control to savor her, have fun with it. But go hunting without somebody else? I don't know about that, Eriol. Not smart."

"Who hasn't fed yet? Anybody?"

"Hmm… Jake and Delia may or may not have, I don't know. Why not ask them if you can tag along?"

Eriol shook his head. "I'd rather chance going it alone than risk being the third wheel with those two. It's safer for _me_."

"You're sure? You look pretty… Uncontrolled."

"I'll be fine, if I'm fast."

"Go."

Nodding, Eriol leapt off the building, and turned his nose to the air once more.

He'd lied, a bit. He was in complete control. There would be no trouble with his thirst tonight. Tomoyo's smell could put him off balance, but not out of control – he hoped. But the smell of blood otherwise…

As delicious as it was, it would never haunt him so devastatingly, never chain him so tightly, as it did the others. He prayed they might never discover this little secret of his.

Scowling with frustration at his cursed life, Eriol finally found a victim.

Male, young, and calm. Purely English. He would do. Eriol took out a knife he'd hidden in his thick black boots, and prepared to seize the man.

Then, he paused. He needed an outlet for his fury. He needed something to keep him from exploding with his frustration.

With that in mind, Eriol released all but the thinnest sliver of control.

His pupils dilated; his eyes became a swirling blood red color. Every bit of power he held in his body surged forth, freed. He grinned viciously, revealing fangs. His stance was predatorial, crouched low with knees bent. A nightmare. This was the vampire at its least human. This, Eriol thought in the most distant part of his mind, was an animal, a savage, living only for hunger.

This was Eriol.

The young man turned the corner, and found himself pulled into the shadows, forcing him to drop his knapsack. Eriol used the last bit of control he'd held to here, slicing the man's throat as a mercy stroke, and then allowed his thirst to consume him. He gorged himself upon the dying man's neck first, abusing the opening already made by the knife to suck the sweet life from him in ribbons. The coppery, tangy taste stung as much as it filled him with fire inside, giving his already powerful body even more strength. Furiously craving even more, Eriol scratched at the man's back, ravaging him with cuts as he bruised his skin mercilessly with his inhuman strength.

Finally, no more blood reached Eriol's lips. He had taken every last drop from the man's body. Panting as he slowly readjusted to his more humanlike state, Eriol gazed at the mess he'd made.

His prey's eyes were wide open, staring in shock even in death. His skin was deathly pale. A few bones, judging by the angle, had been broken, and there were long red scratches on his face where Eriol had doubtlessly clung to him at some point.

Eriol licked his lips, enjoying the last taste with a shred of guilt. This is how I survive, he told himself. There is no other way. I would die.

What a farce.

With a long sigh, Eriol closed his eyes. When he reopened them, the body was gone, with no trace of any sort of attack.

A moment later, he was striding away quickly as he continued back to the haunted house. His veins were filled with power and vitality, enabling him to do as he wished, doubtless. But his mind was weighed down. It had been a long time since he had fed like that, and as great as the power felt, it gave him no ease of mind to know how he had defiled the life of somebody who still had a chance to do something in this world.

Eriol might have had a headache, but luckily he no longer had them. The best thing now, Eriol told himself firmly, was sleep. Sleep, rest, and clear thought will do you good.

If only it was that easy.

-(YnT)-

If you read all that, then clearly you are paying attention. That's nice.

I have a LiveJournal now. Link is on my profile page. I plan to give out semi-regular updates, including random previews, explanations, other mutterings… You get the picture. For example, the preview to this chapter explained in more detail about the idea of the Possessed. Next chapter should be a little insight into Tomoyo, perhaps – I'm not sure yet. We'll have to see. Still, if you like this story, I think it's worth checking out.

One final comment: as you would/will see on my LJ, this story is not based off of Twilight. Any comparisons, such as Eriol perhaps acting like Edward from time to time? Coincidental. Eriol and Edward are two characters very much alike, and so such things are unavoidable if I am to keep Eriol in character. Understand? More on that on the LJ, remember. Read that before you start bitching about ripping off anybody – because I have no intentions of stepping anywhere near Stephenie Meyer's works whatsoever. I just like MY vampires.


	3. Nightbreak

**A Most Succulent Apple**

**YamiNoTomoyo**

-(YnT)-

**Chapter 2 – Nightbreak  
**

Shortly after sunset, Eriol opened his eyes. He yawned and blinked heavily as his mind resurfaced from his sleep.

Most vampires slept in, all the way until late night. Eriol, however, had always been an early riser, and there was no reason to change that in his mind.

Well, there was one reason. But it wasn't enough to deter him, usually.

After taking a few minutes to freshen up, that same reason burst into his room with impeccable timing. He was wonderfully shirtless as Andrea entered the room, angered for some reason.

She stared at his bare chest, which bought him some time. Eriol quickly said, "Good morning, Andrea. Enjoying the view?"

"Yes," the vampire said before she could stop herself. Who could blame her? Like most vampires, Eriol was naturally handsome, but he had his own unique look as well. In the past few years he had not aged, but his black-almost-blue hair had grown just the same. These days he wore it long, usually tied back in a low ponytail. His body might have been sixteen, but he looked to be twenty when the wise maturity of his face combined with his height and strong build. Being shirtless only emphasized his unmistakably gorgeous body. He was lean and muscled, not to the point where it was easily seen through shirts and such, but enough certainly to make Andrea's jaw drop when his shirt was off, as it was now.

Finally, Andrea shook herself out of her transfixion and glared at Eriol furiously. Her eyes were red, but not due to hunger. Somehow, this girl had been born with extraordinary red eyes as a human. It was one reason many regarded her as a queen among them all. Of course, her radiant, confident beauty may have had something to do with it as well. She had fair hair, long black lashes, and slightly darker skin than that of the average vampire's.

"I'm glad." Eriol pulled on a snug black shirt to match his dark wash jeans. "Did you want anything?"

"Yes. Damien spilled – you found your Possessed?"

Eriol sighed as he remembered the previous night. "Yes. Why?" he asked, as she leaned over to his desk and put his unnecessary glasses on his face.

Andrea sneered at him. "Just don't act like you're something special, alright? Don't go all high and mighty on me just because you've got something most of us dream of."

"Wouldn't think of it," Eriol said, shrugging. "Andrea, how many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to fear me. I don't want your position, your power, or your control. Take it. I'm content being a minor part of the whole. I just happen to be stubborn and like to be alone. That doesn't mean I'm planning a mutiny against you twenty-four seven."

"Whatever," Andrea muttered. "Sorry. Territorial instinct. You're too smart for your own good."

Eriol smiled mischievously. "I know. Believe me; I won't let it go to my head. I just want to see how long my control can last with my Possessed. I've always wanted to really test myself. It should be interesting."

"Strangest vampire I've ever met," Andrea muttered again, still put off. She waved at him as she turned and walked back out the door, not even bothering to close it again.

He couldn't help but think that Andrea was beautiful and smart, but could be such a brat. She wanted everything controlled and chaotic, clean and messy, regular and spontaneous. A strange, strange leader, but he still followed her leadership, and had done so for three years.

Eriol had found something of a friend in Damien, and had come to like most of the others. Nick, Delia, Jake, Katherine, Roald, Danielle (Daniel) and Neal made up their little band. They were all vampires who had been turned at some point in their teenage or collegiate years, and were young rebels at heart. Sort of. Their actual ages varied widely. Katherine had been turned at the age of 19, and was now 20, making her very young comparatively. Eriol himself was 20, but had been turned at the age of 16. Andrea was 17 in body and 25 in actuality, while Damien was turned at 20 and actually 23. Roald was the oldest and youngest of them all, at the actual age of 38, but he had been turned at the age of 15.

Their life was dark and dramatic, but there was certainly never a dull moment.

Of them all, only Nick had met his Possessed – at least, while they were human. Jake and Delia had been attacked by a pair of vampires at the same time. They had been a sweet couple then, but so shy they couldn't manage even to kiss for fear of rejection. Nowadays Andrea had to send them away to do their business elsewhere. Their moans were too loud and passionate for anybody to get any rest. There was no doubt that they would have been each other's Possessed, but because they were both vampires the term didn't technically apply.

Nick hadn't known his Possessed. In the same night Nick met her, loved her, ravished her, killed her, and drank her. It was pure luck that Nick even knew her first name had been June.

So what did they expect of him? Having Tomoyo as his Possessed was a blessing and a curse all in one. He could protect her from other vampires – she was his by the sacred law. No other vampire could touch her, or one of the Accursed would punish them.

But he couldn't protect her from himself. Eriol knew he had far more control than most vampires, but Tomoyo was a completely different matter. One slip of his control could mean her death. It was beyond dangerous to even be near her. What would happen to him if he lost control and hurt her? Eriol didn't know, but he had an idea.

The guilt would probably stick to him. Like acid, it would burn him away, layer by layer, until little remained. Before long, nothing would be left.

As much as it pained him to know she was so close, seeing her was not an option.

Finally ready for the night, Eriol escaped into the hallway, and went to the empty bedroom of the haunted mansion.

Because it was only just past sunset, Eriol knew it wouldn't be very safe if he were to sit atop the haunted house, his legs dangling over the edge, as he liked to. He would be spotted quickly by the first person on their way home from dinner who chanced a look. Many people were still out and about at this hour. They would stay out for even longer, but around midnight it would quiet just enough for him to sneak out.

In this quiet neighborhood, most were abed by that time. In the city, no doubt such a plan would be worthless. He pitied city and rural vampires. The city ones had to be even more secretive than he did, and the rural ones had few companions and very unsatisfying lives. It was much better here, on the outskirts of a large city. He could sprint to the other side of the city, if he wanted to, so it was convenient even if he did need to go downtown. But he didn't.

What he _did _need was a thorough psychological self-analysis. After the previous night's events, there were bound to be a few knots in his mind to untie.  
Eriol sat in a chair cross-legged and looked out the window, staring at the apartment building across the street - or past it. His mind drifted as he allowed himself to ignore the rest of the world.

How did he feel? Fine, physically. Better than usual. It was the amount of blood he'd consumed. Even after his sedentary state of rest, the blood boiled through him, quietly, but restlessly. It made him fidget to have such extra energy running through him. That wasn't much trouble.

As for how he felt otherwise... Well, he felt no different than usual, except that he was still displeased. Even though his decision had been made far earlier, he was still uneasy over her appearance. What was she doing in London? Or rather, at the university campus around the corner? If she had applied and been accepted here for a continuing education, it would be his luck. Fate seemed to love these tricks on him. They happened so often.

He wasn't going to approach her; that much he knew. There was no choice but to avoid her, and tell the others that she had disappeared.

Now, as for his state of mind as a result of the mauling last night...

Eriol closed his eyes, now, instead of looking straight out. That had definitely scared him. He could become an animal, no, less than one, so easily. With his iron control stripped away, he was nothing. He knew that well. He also knew that his control was all but perfect. No creature, except perhaps Tomoyo, could ever tempt him unless he wanted them to.

Eriol knew this to be fact. But there was a difference between knowing, and _knowing._ The feast from the previous night had torn at his self-confidence over that, and no amount of self-convincing would make him believe that he still had his perfect control until he tested himself.

With this thought in mind, Eriol opened his eyes again. The entire analysis had taken all of a minute. He shrugged and rose again as his mind worked, beginning to plan. He was distracted by ideas for testing himself to the point where it took him a moment to realize Damien was now in the room.

"Hello," Eriol said cheerfully, a razor thin smile gracing his features. "You're up early."

Damien, never an evening person, shrugged and attempted a glare. Sleepy, he couldn't quite manage it. He only looked a bit impatient. "Andrea," he growled.

"What did she do?"

"Wake me up."

Eriol waited patiently for Damien to continue. With a sigh, he did.

"She decided to barge in and ask me if I knew if you were conspiring anything. I think I replied something along the lines of no. I was too tired to hear myself."

"That's not half so bad. Andrea came into my room when I was dressing for the night, and saw my undressed upper half."

"And after that, I suppose you made mad love to her until the bed broke?"

"Ah, well, it couldn't be avoided. I'm sure I can enlist your help. You do own the only toolbox around, and I'll find the wood for it somewhere."

"Right. So you basically smirked and let her carry on."

Eriol shrugged. "She glared a lot and demanded I not think myself special for finding my Possessed. Silly little bitch."

"I don't think silly is quite the right word." Damien sounded very bored with this subject, and changed it. "Your plans?"

"I mean to get up to a little mischief of my own," Eriol began speculatively. "After that, I'm at leisure to do as I please. Any ideas?"

"Would you mind going to the Orchid's Kiss later?"

Eriol smirked. Damien had named a rowdy bar which Andrea had once claimed was a sickening as Jake and Delia and not nearly so quiet. Not for the best alcohol in the world would she step in that place.

"I'd love to."

"Thanks. I owe you one. See you around two?"

"Sure thing. See you." Eriol walked down the hall, until he reached the stairs. From them he went down all the way to the first floor, which was never used. He rummaged through a closet until at last he found what he was looking for. It was a coat. After all, a fall night would be chilly. It would be suspicious if he went outside dressed only in jeans and a t, so he needed to wear a nice coat. This one would do. It was navy blue, lightweight, and had plenty of pockets. One of them held his glasses. They were one of the few things he had kept from his human days, and he liked wearing them now and then, despite the fact that he no longer required them.

Smiling at the irony of needing to act human, he donned the jacket and stepped out into the brisk winds of the early night, flowing lazily o'er the haunted house's fence.

He hopped the fence, and landed as quietly and gracefully as a cat.

The streets were busy with many kinds of people. Businessmen and women bustled about, on their way home, or perhaps to an important meeting. Young couples – well, his age, but younger – roamed the streets, shy and happy as they went home, or out to dinner. More confident young men and women from the university were making their way, with or without partners, to bars and restaurants. Disgruntled night shift workers walked to work, while their daytime counterparts, exhausted by their jobs, seemed to walk automatically, dreaming of sitting on their chairs and simply falling limp for a while.

Eriol passed all of them by. They smelled delectable. It was like both heaven and hell all at once, to scent the blood of these many people and knowing he couldn't have a drop of it. It was a contradiction he was quite accustomed to by now. He could stroll through the street casually, hands in his pockets, and never catch himself staring at a particular human as he wondered what they would taste like.

He spared them all only a thought, as a vampire. The small part of his nature that still seemed human was watching the people curiously.

A young couple on the opposite side of the street was coming towards him. He fixed his gaze upon the pair, noting with a small smile their happiness together. A perfect match.

His staring seemed to catch the attention of the girl. She looked over, catching his eye, and then looked him up and down. Finally, she raised a hand and waved.

Eriol smiled, and waved back coolly. He chuckled when her boyfriend rolled his eyes and let go of her hand, to sling it around her waist possessively. She pouted, and seemed to be scolding him as Eriol finally passed by.

So normal. And Eriol was, for the moment, one of them. It was nice to feel that he belonged, even though it was all just a lie.

It was funny, almost, how his feet had driven him here. He realized now that he was on University Place, being all but swarmed by throngs of partygoers walking off campus. Shrugging at his own silliness, he continued to let his feet take him where they would. Instead of keeping track of where he was, he simply watched the faces drift by.

Ah, college students. They always accepted him as one of their own. His glasses gave him that bookish look of a student, but even without them he could pass for being twenty in age. He certainly acted like it. His radically long hair practically screamed college. No self-respecting teenager or hard-working adult would wear their hair like that.

A girl winked at him, liking what she saw. He grinned back wolfishly, teasing her, but walked past without given the blonde a second thought.

Suddenly, it all changed. The blood in the air, ignorable to him even when humans touched him, was suddenly furious. He was acutely aware of a sweet smelling-girl.

_Tomoyo._

Eriol breathed deeply through his mouth, doing his best to keep from reacting. Dear god, these people were nothing compared to the treat she posed. It would take so much for him to ignore her. Where was she, anyway? She was very close. He began to look around as he kept walking, not even realizing it.

"Over here," a sweet voice announced.

Eriol's eyes widened. He turned around instantly. Standing but a few feet behind him was Tomoyo, a vision unlike any other.

"You're the same person who saw me singing yesterday," she said, smiling. "And am I incorrect in saying that you are my old friend, Hiiragizawa Eriol?"

He just stared at her, trying to regain control. How had she come so close without him taking notice? She had no idea how much trouble she was in. It was unfathomable. This damned girl – oh, the irony in his word choice – had snuck up on him, and Eriol had to concentrate himself, holding his feet in place. One step, two steps, and he could drink her dry.

"Yes, of course you are. The glasses," she said, hiding her smile behind one hand. "I recognize your glasses."

Instinctively, his hand flew up and adjusted them. Maybe it was the glasses, showing him a vision. It was a silly thought, he knew. But any thought, other than one of her, kept his mind away for another second. Any thought that distracted him was good.

"Eriol-kun." Tomoyo frowned. "I'm sorry, am I too close for you to speak safely? Please, follow me? I will show you a place where I can stand upwind of you, if that would make it easier."

She began to walk off the path, and Eriol, dazed, followed. How did she know? Unless – of course. That was how she had gotten close to him. Had she been downwind, he would have known her smell from a long distance, but upwind he wouldn't notice her until the last second. But how did she _know?_

All he could do was follow at a distance as she led him into the trees behind one of the university buildings. "Stay there a moment," she called out. Then, staying away, she circled around him. Suddenly, he could only faintly smell her. He began to breathe through his nose again, now that she wouldn't swamp him.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yes," he whispered.

Tomoyo smiled. Undistracted by the smell of her blood, Eriol saw the power of that smile. If his heart could still beat, it would have skipped a bit at the smile. Just as it had years and years ago. He gulped, and stared. She was lit up by incandescent light, fixed upon the side of the building. She leaned against the building, cool and relaxed.

If only she knew, then she would run, not stand there with that cursed smile of hers.

"You looked different yesterday," she said suddenly. "Your eyes were red; I didn't realize it was you right away. But now that your eyes are blue again, it's as clear as day. You look the same as you ever did, except for your hair."

"My eyes were red?"

"Blood red, if you'll pardon the expression." Her smile was impish and mischievous. "You weren't as controlled yesterday. Also, your fangs showed, and your stance – well, I was surprised you didn't attack me, but thank you. You stopped yourself mid-hunt, and spared my life, Eriol-kun."

Eriol's eyes widened. She had noticed – and maybe, she knew? Did he dare think it? "Tomoyo…"

Tomoyo lowered her head. "So you do remember me," she murmured, just loud enough for him to hear. "I was beginning to doubt."

"How could I forget?" Eriol asked quietly.

"Well, it's been a long time. And you're different now. You're still Eriol, of course, but…"

"But?"

"You _are_ a vampire."

As she said it aloud, the word they had both been dreading, the very air seemed to chill. Though as Eriol tried, he could not fool himself into believing the cold was entirely due to the weather.

He was chilled by her gaze, chilled and frozen to the very bone.

-(YnT)-

Thanks, to the reviewers from last time. Thanks, to the reviewers for this chapter (ahem).

Special thanks to Rika-chan, who was kind enough to look over this chapter when I was too impatient to wait, even though she doesn't normally beta for me. And thanks to Meiling-chan for her Meiling-chan style of CONSTANT NAGGING AT ME TO UPDATE. (Surprisingly, those thanks are not sarcastic.)

Dun-dun-dun. Tomoyo knows Eriol is a vampire. And for some reason, isn't scared out of her wits. She's always been a clever girl, hasn't she? But it's still kind of odd, don't you think? Well, I think. And my thoughts, in this world, are law. So I guess it doesn't matter whether you think it is or isn't odd, because it's still odd. And soon, you might discover why.


	4. Shatter a Mirror

**A Most Succulent Apple**

**YamiNoTomoyo**

-(YnT)-

**Chapter 3 – Shatter a Mirror**

"Then I'm right," Tomoyo said after some time. "You really are–"

"Yes," Eriol replied, cutting her off. For some reason, he didn't want to hear her say it again. Hearing the word upon her lips just once was enough!

"You have a lot of control," Tomoyo observed shrewdly. "It must be difficult for you to mingle in a crowd like that, but you looked perfectly normal."

Eriol's smile was quite bitter. "It is difficult, but I am used to it," he informed her. There were more words in that sentence than he had even said to her until then.

"You noticed me instantly, though, as soon as I was close enough that being upwind didn't make a difference."

Of course he did. She was his Possessed. But she wouldn't understand that. Tomoyo was only human. And besides that…

Eriol realized with slight surprise that he didn't _want_ to tell her. Telling her would be like admitting not only to lusting for her blood, but for her body, and for her. Admitting to loving her, not only to her, but to himself, out loud for the first time.

So his quick wits worked for him. "I knew you as a human, and smelled your blood just once… well, later," he lied. "Not to mention, your blood is Japanese. It's a striking change from all these westerners."

"A regular blood connoisseur?" Tomoyo asked with a slight smile.

"Perhaps." Eriol's smile was even less pronounced.

"I'm sorry. Am I troubling you for wanting to speak to you like this?"

"Being upwind helps quite a bit, and actually the talking helps, as well. It reminds me."

"That I'm human. That I'm me."

Eriol gulped. "Yes."

"Well, now that we've established that…" Tomoyo smiled. "How are you? Is life as a vampire treating you well?"

Count on Tomoyo to make light of this. Eriol couldn't help but smile a little wider. "It's fine. Different. But fine."

"I'm glad."

"Why aren't you running? Why aren't you afraid?" he asked hesitantly.

Tomoyo shrugged slowly. "For one, you're Eriol. I know you. For another, I know your control is impeccable. I don't think I have to worry too much. And three… I don't care. I know you have killed. I know you have sucked the life out of so many. But I don't care. You're still Eriol, and it's your way to survive, not something you enjoy. Am I right?"

"Spot on," he muttered. "Except for my control. You're overestimating me in that area. Control is the most important of all, as well. Luckily I'm… Well fed, but if I was hungry, I would be as I was last night. And you would be dead. You almost were, yesterday."

"Well, I'm not dead yet."

"I thought you were supposed to be the sensible, play-it-safe one in the group."

Her smile was positively innocent. "Who, me?" she asked playfully. "Ohohoho!"

Eriol remembered that laugh all too well.

"Eriol – I'll go now. I'm sure you have something you need to be doing. Will you please come by again, sometime? Just so I know you're alright, and so that _you_ can learn that I'm still your friend, whatever you are."

"Thank you, Tomoyo. I will come back," he said quietly. He didn't ever intend to return to this area if he could help it.

"Promise me."

Eriol cursed her perception. She really did know too much. "I… I can't do that, Tomoyo."

"I see. Then I ask you only to close your eyes, and hold your breath for just a moment. Please?"

"What are you doing?" Eriol asked furiously. His eyes narrowed, catlike somehow. "I won't let you do something stupid."

"Maybe you don't trust yourself, but I trust you. So you _should_ trust yourself, Eriol. Close your eyes. I don't have a death wish."

"Fine," Eriol muttered. He could hardly deny her for long, as usual. He almost felt like himself again, closing his eyes and holding his breath.

He could still sense her, and smell her. But it was better.

She crept over slowly, as if ready to dart away at a moment's notice – not that doing so would help. Bit by bit she inched forward, one step at a time.

Eriol did his best, in the meantime, to think of something else. He thought of the other blood he smelled, far off in the distance. He thought of the many sounds he heard, like the rustling of falling leaves in the wind, or the yelling and laughing of students on the path. Never of the girl, whose blood and body he so desired to make his own, who with every second became that much closer.

Finally, she stood right by him. Eriol thought time had distorted itself to a pace a snail would find slow.

Tomoyo leaned forward, and touched his hand. Eriol remained as still as stone, fighting off the sparks of primal instinct that her touch incurred beneath his dead skin.

Daringly she took her chances and kissed his cheek. Eriol informed her, tightly, "Don't run away quickly. It brings out a hunter's senses."

Following his orders, Tomoyo slowly withdrew. Eriol still didn't dare move even an inch. If he did… It would not be pretty.

"There, see?" he heard Tomoyo say. She was far away now, like before. "You lived. I lived. So, good night, Eriol. Please try to return, even if you _do_ think that you're endangering me."

Then, she walked away slowly. Eriol waited torturously until he could no longer smell her, then let go of his breath at last, heaving a sigh of relief.

Opening his eyes, he took inventory. He was shaken, he was overjoyed, he was rattled, he was horny (for lack of a better word), but he was in control.

Tomoyo was right. I didn't even twitch, despite how much I wanted to, he thought. As if I needed more proof of my iron control. He thought that with a terrible laugh of complete shock. Though, I still have to be careful. It wouldn't do to slip from overconfidence. This was both a huge relief, and a huge problem. Now I'll be fighting myself over whether or not I should go see her, and next time, if there is one, may not be so lucky or pleasant.

Grimacing Eriol left the area, and merged back into the traffic of students.

Still, it was nice to see Tomoyo. It is nice to know she is well. But it would have been better, for everybody, if we had never met again.

Eriol didn't have any idea how right, and how wrong, he really was.

-(YnT)-

As promised, Damien met Eriol in front of the Orchid's Kiss bar. Damien had only been waiting a few minutes, luckily. The blonde vampire pushed himself off the wall, no longer leaning against it, and waved.

Eriol did not wave back. He just scowled, looking particularly surly beneath his glasses.

As Eriol approached, Damien asked, "Why do you go on those walks, anyway?"

The gaze he received for his question was peculiarly sharp. Damien winced at it, and at the thin edge of Eriol's voice as he replied, "You followed me?"

"Cool it, Eriol. Only once or twice, months and months ago. Just wanted to see what you were up to, alright? Didn't want you getting in trouble or anything. I haven't followed you since, though. After all, the only thing you do is go on walks when you wear those glasses, and put on a jacket."

At the mention of his glasses, Eriol cooled slightly, and took his spectacles off, tucking them into a pocket. "Please don't follow me again. In answer to your question, I go on those walks to remind myself not to let my hunger dictate my mealtimes. I'm still at least partially human. Pardon the expression," he said with a razor smile, "but I don't have any wish to become a 'cold-blooded' killer."

"Hilarious. You're a comedian, alright," Damien remarked, relaxing at last into a smile. "It's alright. I got the point. No more finding out about Eriol's random secrets, even if one of them might get him killed by Andrea."

"She could try," Eriol muttered, turning to walk towards the bar's entrance.

Damien coughed. "I'm _sorry?_" he choked out. "You've got to be joking. She'll not only rip your heart out, but she'll shred it to pieces!"

"Again, she could try. I wouldn't let her."

"That's treason, practically," Damien murmured. "Are you sure you're alright? You're never so loose-tongued, or so foolish."

"On a day when I'm _not_ in a terrible mood, perhaps I would be watching my words. But you know what? I'm pissed off. Don't worry, though, I'm in full control. I just don't care, tonight. All I want is a round of drinks and a pretty plaything on my lap."

Damien snorted. "You came to the right place."

Eriol glared at him lazily, landing his bottom soundly on a stool still open at the counter. "Yes, I know. Thank you for inviting me. And I'm sorry, you don't deserve my anger, but I appreciate that you're enough my friend to bear with it anyway."

With a shrug and a grin, Damien slunk into the crowd, mingling and smiling at any women he saw as he wove his way through.

"You're in a right state."

Turning, Eriol saw the Orchid's bartender, a charming man of twenty-six, whose good looks were outweighed by the sleazy atmosphere he carried with him.

"Damn right I am."

"Coming right up," the bartender replied. Within moments there was a frothy beer in front of Eriol, which the blue-eyed man proceeded to take a nice gulp of. He set it back down, and cast his eyes over the bar.

There was, of course, a reason for Andrea's hatred of this place. It was the people who came to it. They weren't people just looking for fun, partygoers, or younger people enjoying themselves. The Orchid was a hotspot for violence and illegal activities, perhaps one of the few of its kind in this more successful area of London. Most who went there were looking for trouble, drugs, or sex. It was a simple as that. In short, the Orchid's Kiss was as deadly as it sounded.

A flirt with luminous purple hair and a shirt so low-cut that her breasts were all but sticking out approached Eriol with a smile and lowered lashes. "Well, well, well. What's a sweet thing like you doing in a fine place like this?"

To her smile, Eriol answered with a grin. "Getting myself inebriated to the point where my BAC is probably outside the limits of legality, while observing as a most curious acquaintance of mine befriends every female in sight for a minimum of three minutes."

She sniffed. "Intelligence. Overrated," she muttered, moving away.

Eriol smirked at her back, thinking that her blood would taste disgusting with such a variety of drugs in it, and then searched the crowd for Damien. As expected, he had two girls, both apparently not caring about the other girl, hanging off his shoulders. Judging by the bored look on Damien's face, both of them would live through the night.

By now he had emptied his beer glass. Suddenly there was a loud crash to his left. Eriol looked over. A glass had shattered upon the ground, thrown by a man whose bulk far outweighed his brains.

And just as suddenly, Eriol was bored. Perhaps for the usual bouts of depression, Eriol could drown himself in alcohol and idiots, but not tonight. Tomoyo was involved, which changed everything. Disgusted with himself as always, Eriol hopped off the barstool and began to walk towards the exit, his look promising death to any who crossed his path.

"Hey! You paying?" the bartender shouted.

Eriol looked back and smirked at the man. "You can _try_ to make me pay. You'll regret it. Besides, I come here often enough; surely you can go a week or two without the pay for one drink. I'll be in a better mood then, and less inclined to stuff you in a cabinet and lock it."

The bartender shrugged and looked away, deciding – wisely, Eriol thought – to pick his fights.

Damien wouldn't care that Eriol had left. He was free to go. Whistling a tune, Eriol left, deciding he would head to a less pleasant part of town where nobody would find him.

As he walked, still giving glares that promised hell to anybody who crossed his path, Eriol allowed himself to be washed over with self-loathing.

He was being a bastard, and he knew it. Shame on him. Where had that Eriol charm gone? That everlasting smile that could open so many doors? Where had the days of his quick wit, not his horrifying threats, disappeared to? With a short laugh, Eriol realized what his behavior reminded him of. He was acting like Syaoran when they had first met. Quick to hate, slow to care, and with utter disregard for anybody else. He was not only being a disgusting asshole, he was _becoming_ a disgusting asshole.

But as much as he hated himself for it, what else was he going to do? He had no sweet-natured too-innocent Sakura to turn him around. He was gloriously alone with himself and his secrets, all of which, he knew, would be the last of him in the end. Whenever that was.

Eriol chuckled to himself. He had just realized when this had all started. It was Tomoyo. Her reappearance had cracked open his finely crafted mask, built up over the past couple years to protect the little sanity left in him. What a joke. He hoped tomorrow he would wake up all afresh; perhaps with his mind repaired and ready to deal with the night.

A shadow of movement caught Eriol's eye. He had drifted into a part of London he rarely visited, and only now realized there was a slight danger in coming here alone and undeclared.

He cursed his own forgetfulness and began to pay attention to his surroundings. Within a moment or two he had identified at least three, maybe four vampires following him.

It would be best for him to pretend he didn't see them. Maybe if he simply continued on his way, and then turned back into better territory, they would leave him be. Maybe.

With this in mind, Eriol continued to stroll across the street, pretending to watch the cars pass by. Careless, he scolded. Stop thinking so much.

He made a turn, heading back towards a more familiar area, and found himself stopped by another vampire.

"What are you doing here?" the vampire asked, pretending nothing was wrong. To anybody else, it might have been an unexpected reunion of acquaintances. To the more informed, this was as dangerous as it could possibly be.

Eriol smiled kindly. "I'm just going for a little walk," he said kindly. "Nothing more. I'm from Andrea's group; we've no quarrel. I'm here by my own volition, though. Nobody else needs to know. Your name is… Ronald, isn't it?"

"Yes." Ronald's eyes slitted dangerously. "Just a walk, huh? That's fine. I just hope you don't intend to do anything more than walk, Eriol."

"You do know my name, then," Eriol said with another smile. "Then, naturally, you know I pose no danger. I won't make a mistake, especially without Andrea's consent."

"Even so, I'm sure you won't mind if a friend of mine accompanies you. Making sure you find your way back safely. We wouldn't want you to get lost, now would we?"

"Of course not. I appreciate your kindness, Ronald. May we never meet again," Eriol replied, still charming. Inwardly he sighed at the fact that he was going to be watched all the way back, but there was nothing he could do.

Well, there was something he could do, perhaps, but quite frankly he preferred to avoid that alternative. He hated fighting. It was much better to just let things be.

Ronald nodded slowly, and then walked past Eriol and around the corner – no doubt only intending to double back and follow Eriol for a while.

It seemed tonight was just not his night, Eriol thought, rubbing his forehead. Could things possibly go any more wrong?

-(YnT)-

Far, far away from London, a boy, looking to be about the age of seventeen, and acting about the age of twenty or twenty-one, dropped two stories down and landed gracefully on all fours.

"Oh, stop that," scolded a voice from upon the rooftop. The girl, with a voice as sweet as honey, smiled, and dropped down after him. She seemed the same age, in both ways. "Can't you at least warn me before you fall?" she asked as he caught her in his arms.

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked playfully, setting her down.

"We ought to warn somebody, at least," the girl said, looking back at a window on the house.

"A note, then?" the boy smiled, and raised a hand. Though it was visible only to the girl, at the moment, his hand glowed green briefly.

The girl closed her bright eyes for a moment, glowing pink in the boy's eyes, and then reopened them. "That was kind of you. Still, what about…?"

"He already thinks I've corrupted you," the boy replied with a shrug. "As if I'm going to drag you down to hell, or something."

"But aren't you?" the girl murmured. She smiled slyly, a spark in her eyes. "We aren't particularly holy anymore."

"Temptress," the boy growled, kissing her cheek. "You're the corrupted consort of the devil himself."

To the sound of her merry laughter, together they stole away into the night.

-(YnT)-

As Eriol finally came to the edge of the border, he turned around and looked up at the rooftop. "Not bad, Lucille. Work on your timing, though. And by the way, let Ronald know I think I'll head this way tomorrow with a gift, as thanks for allowing my passage, and for not informing Andrea of my little excursion." He tipped his imaginary hat in the girl's direction, and proceeded to make his way back to the haunted house at his highest speed as soon as Lucille had quit following him.

Climbing the stairwell at a more natural pace, he began to hear creaking and groaning from above. Curious, he listened further, and then groaned. Jake and Delia were at it again. What perfect timing, he thought, annoyed.

"Delia!" he heard a masculine voice shout. Eriol winced, and bit back the temptation to yell, "Get a room!" Doubtless, they had one. Sound traveled far too well in this damned building.

Danielle came down the stairs, and seeing Eriol, grinned. "Hey! You're back! Where's Damien?"

"Out, still. Orchid." Danielle pouted, and motioned for Eriol to continue. "I got bored of it all. Andrea's at a party?"

"Yep. We'll all be doting away on her pet later, I'm sure. Or feasting upon him. I'm not sure which."

Noting the red fringe around Danielle's iris, he asked with a smile, "Need a hunt? I'm fine myself, but I don't mind tagging along."

"Thanks, I owe you one." Danielle giggled and kissed Eriol's cheek.

Damn it. I told myself to be nicer, but not _this_ nice, Eriol scolded himself. He'd just let himself in for a mess of a night with a cross-dressing bloodthirsty he-she-it.

Eriol simply_ loved _having friends.

-(YnT)-

Dedication: to, cough, ice cream, without which Syaoran-kun would never be as awesome as he is in this fic.

My thanks to Hentai-chan and Riva-chan, for the usual reasons of them being awesome and betaing and suchlike.

Shameless plug for a story I like: by swallowingtears, "Blossom in a Gilded Cage," rated M. Devious plot, cruelty to Syaoran, and in character or close enough to it. Please note that it is not a fic for those who dislike reading very explicit scenes. If you don't mind such a thing, go read it. Now. You won't regret it.


	5. Exemplary Conduct

**A Most Succulent Apple**

**YamiNoTomoyo**

-(YnT)-

**Chapter 4 – Exemplary Conduct**

"Eriol! Damn you, get the hell up!" A familiar voice shouted through the door.

Sleepily Eriol opened his eyes and sat up, glaring at the door with as much energy as, at five in the afternoon, he could possibly muster. "What'd I do to get this wake up two days in a row?" he muttered.

"Come _on_ already!" she shouted again.

Eriol groaned. "Okay, okay!" Impossibly fast, he changed into new clothing, setting everything straight within a few seconds. Then, slowing down to a more normal speed, he opened the door. "What?" he growled.

Andrea took in his appearance, and glared at him. "You were already awake!" she accused. "Never mind. Anyway, Lucille told me about your little excursion yesterday, idiot. So, as punishment, you're going on a date with me. _Now_."

"A date?"

"Well, not a date. But we're going to pretend we're on one, right?" She gave him a saccharine smile, and added, "I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes, Eriol. And I'm sure you won't be late, will you now?"

Andrea didn't even give him a chance to argue back. She turned around on the balls of her feet, as dignified as a queen, and then skipped away with as much carelessness as a girl.

Damien appeared out of nowhere. "You're screwed."

"She won't hurt me. She knows I'd prefer to be mortally wounded than go on a date and pretend to like her. I bet she'll force us to sip at the same blood-shake from two straws." He shuddered in mock horror.

"Very funny," Damien muttered. "I'll never understand you. But really… You're screwed. What was she talking about, anyway? An excursion? Who's Lucille?"

"Don't you remember? She's the little pet of Ronald. The sweet little ditz. She kindly offered to guide me back when I had lost my way and bumped into Ronald himself."

"At least your sense of humor is intact. Now, really, what happened? Did you go home with her, maybe?"

"I illicitly wandered into Ronald's territory. By accident, of course."

"You're not kidding?"

Eriol shook his head.

"Are you sure Andrea just wants a date?" he said with horror. "How could you? That could mean… I mean, you almost sparked a goddamn war, for all we know! Shit, this is _not_ good. What do you expect me to say to that?"

"Nothing. Let me deal with her. It'll be fine."

"Eriol, you're not invincible. Andrea is strong as hell, and you know it. I don't know if you'll come back alive, I swear." Damien looked at him pleadingly. "How could you do this?"

"A mistake. But listen - really listen to me, for just a moment - I understand. I won't force you to choose sides, though I know which side you would. I respect that. But you won't need to choose. Damien, I _swear_ I won't let this stupid action of mine get between me and Andrea to the point where we must go separate ways, or one of us must die. I know the stakes. But it won't happen. I promise it. I understand. Do you?"

"You have a death wish," Damien muttered. "But yes. Just… Keep that promise, Eriol. You're the only one who knows, and…" Damien shook his head, clapped a hand over Eriol shoulder, and then moved away.

As Damien left the hallway, Eriol sighed.

Damien had long ago entrusted Eriol with his most precious secret – the reason he followed Andrea, when they were both of equal strength. He loved her hopelessly, whether or not she was, quote on quote, a bitch to him. Of course, everybody else knew it, even Andrea. But nobody ever mentioned it, just like nobody ever mentioned why Andrea was completely uninterested.

Yet, Eriol had still not dared tell Damien his greatest secret. Eriol knew also that, until the time came, he probably never would. He wanted no part of his secret, not a bit.

But he felt guilt. The greatest guilt. He owed it to Damien to share something. Damien's trust in him was so complete, but though Eriol trusted Damien beyond anybody else… No. He still couldn't share even that.

Perhaps, Eriol thought, there is something else I could tell him. I could tell him about Tomoyo.

But what would I say? And how would I explain it? It would reveal my secret just as easily. Damn it all. Why did I have to become a vampire?

By now he had come to the bottom of the building, where Andrea waited. Eriol smiled cheerfully. "Shall we leave then, my lady?" he said with the charm of a gentleman centuries ago. He held out his arm, hooked at the elbow. Laughing lightly at Eriol's odd sense of humor, Andrea played along. She placed a gentle hand on his arm, as a lady in the olden days might have done.

Eriol kindly led her out to the sidewalk, where they both slipped into a more modern hand-in-hand walk. Best to blend in, after all.

"Shit," Andrea murmured, looking at the people who were on the street. "I forgot to feed. Restrain me a bit, will you?"

Eriol gripped her hand a little tighter, understanding his duty. He could get away with some things when he and Andrea were on good terms. But she was furious with him, for all she pretended to smile. That meant any order she gave, even those phrased like requests, _had_ to be followed. He had no intention to cause more sparks to fly. "Of course. Where are we headed?"

"I was thinking to the children's park," she replied, whispering in his ear like a doting girlfriend. "We can make out with each other, concealed in the foliage."

"If by make out you mean try not to kill each other, then that would be wonderful, my lady Andrea." He smiled charmingly, and she smiled back just as charmingly.

It was quite a shame that neither of them found the other particularly charming. They looked like quite a charming couple.

Except that she was outraged and suspicious and he was aloof and unconcerned. Not that anybody else noticed.

Their walk to the park was mostly silent, although occasionally, just for appearances, Andrea said something inane, and they laughed, and she kissed his cheek. Eriol thought, with a mental wrinkle of the nose, that he'd rather be kissed by a snake. It was far less dangerous.

Before long, the young "couple" was at a park. It had a playground, which at this time of night was all but empty. Eriol walked Andrea to a tree, and then lifted her into it by the waist as sweetly as any boyfriend might. Then, he joined her upon the branch, and immediately dropped his carefree smile.

She did the same, and glared at him. "I don't know what to do anymore," she said bluntly.

Andrea had completely taken him by surprise. "What?" he asked.

"I don't. Really. Look, Eriol. You're either under my command, or you're not. I don't know or even _want_ to know how strong you are. But I'll say it straight out – I fear you, Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"I like my position. I like being in control. I like being the top of the top, with everybody else dancing to my will. And I don't mind having you around, either. Most of the time, you play it cool. You follow me when I ask it, and are fair and far from troublesome when you don't. You have your secrets. But I fear you, because both of us know that if you wanted to, it wouldn't take much for you to oust me. You're not only stronger, but you're smarter. I don't even know what it is that keeps you with me. Damien, I can understand. I know his strength, and I know his motivation for ignoring it. But you're a wild card.

"So you go and do something stupid like this that potentially threatens everybody. Not just you, or me – _everybody. _I thought you were smarter than that. So what am I supposed to do? I can't rightly punish you for fear that you'll retaliate, because I still don't know what keeps you under my command. But if this goes unnoticed, then what am I saying? That I'm a lax little queen, afraid of her own subjects? I can't afford that.

"Eriol, I've said it outright. I'll say it again. I fear you. I admit it, and I'm sure you know how much I don't like to. But what else am I supposed to do? I am asking for you to give me something, anything, to fix this mess. At least explain yourself, if you can't do that. Do you see my point?"

Andrea watched him turn over thoughts in his head, slowly. It was several minutes before he spoke.

"I see your point," he said at last. Andrea jumped, startled out of a daze of thought. "Luckily, I think this mess _can_ be fixed. In thanks for allowing me to go free, I have promised Ronald a gift – which, come to think of it, I was holding in reserve for you in case I ever got on your bad side. Oh, well. My point is, I have a gift – a present, really – which will allow my mistake to be completely overlooked. Nobody else needs to know that it ever happened.

"And by the way – it truly was a mistake. I was thinking, and wandering, after leaving the Orchid, and had honestly been so focused on my thoughts that I had forgotten to be wary of my surroundings. I doubt it will happen again. Also, if the gift doesn't serve its purpose, I will make sure you are not implicated. This conversation, for now, never existed. You have no knowledge of what I did yesterday. Lucille will keep her mouth shut if you act as though you have no idea. Do you see, Andrea? I know I screwed up, and I have everything set to be fixed. You need not worry that my mistake – for which I am terribly sorry – causes more trouble than either of us require."

Eriol paused for a moment, and then, to her surprise, said, "Thank you. I knew you feared me. But you don't need to. You, Andrea, are the kind of person who will never be happy if they do not have something they can control. Having power over other vampires gives you that control. It is difficult for you to understand that power is the _last_ thing I want. I simply don't want to be a leader. I prefer to be a subordinate, albeit a subordinate with just a few more privileges. I don't expect you to understand my reasons, but I hope you will not fear me so much after this." With a mischievous smile, he added, "Especially since that fear has been waking me up earlier than I would like, these days."

Andrea nodded, and hopped out of the tree, smiling jubilantly. "Well, damn. Now that we've sorted all that out, I have to let you sleep in tomorrow. Assuming Ronald doesn't skin you alive, or try to. But may I simply ask you something, Eriol?"

"What might that be?" he asked, before leaping down as well, and taking her hand in his as they pretended once more to be a couple.

"Does anybody _ever_ understand you?"

Eriol hesitated, but then smiled at her cheerfully again. "It's been known to happen on occasion," he informed her.

She couldn't know that by occasion, he meant once. Once, by one person, who always seemed to understand, even when he didn't himself.

A small part of his mind wondered where she was right now.

-(YnT)-

"You've brought me a – a parasol."

Eriol resisted the urge to grin.

"Yes, actually. A parasol. Actually, I thought it was an umbrella, but you are free to call it whatever you like, of course. I'm sorry I was unable to get a pattern. Solid blue is so boring."

"Why have you brought me a parasol?"

"It is a gift, Ronald, of goodwill. I dare you to test it later. You will find that it might as well be military-grade steel. Not a single ray of sunlight will pass through that parasol. In short, with this over your head, you will be able to step out in daytime. As long as you're careful, that is."

Ronald's eyebrows rose. "That's quite a gift. Must have been expensive. Where did you get the money?"

"Oh, surely I can have a few secrets, after giving you that precious thing. All I ask is that you ignore that secrets, and accept this as my thanks for helping me find my way home. I hate getting lost."

"But that you would spend so much… Do you really want to buy us off, Eriol? We are greater in numbers than you. Greater even, than Andrea and all her followers, yourself included. Could it be you fear our rage?"

Eriol's eyes flashed. "I dislike conflict. It's messy and people are hurt. But make no mistake – Andrea may be a very relaxed leader, and those she leads may be even more relaxed, but we have no hesitation in fighting back if we are attacked. That is no threat, of course, Ronald – just something I would like you to be aware of. We are young, and strong, but all we want is to exist peacefully. If that means that I must give up my insurance," Eriol said, waving to the umbrella, "in return for the end of this misunderstanding, then so be it."

Ronald nodded slowly. "You are young, strong, and oddly wise, then. As a show of good faith, nobody will escort you back. I think you will remember the way back from yesterday, won't you?"

"Of course." Eriol nodded in respect to Ronald, and then began to stroll away.

Two potential disasters avoided in one night. I can't tell if that's good luck or bad, Eriol thought wryly.

Eriol walked, still thanking the stars that the skin on his body was still intact. He was almost back in Andrea's territory, when suddenly he stopped.

Suddenly a strange feeling swept across his body, like nothing he'd ever felt before. It reminded him of a siren or horn, some kind of alert. It was telling him something. Trouble had happened.

Frowning, he gazed, across the city, his eyes blazing even more blue than they ever did. Suddenly he whirled around, looking back the way he had come.

A second later, he heard a scream. A second later, there was blood all over the ground in front of Ronald, and the body of vampire with his heart torn out - dead.

The voice that next whispered to Ronald was laced with cold, so much that it made all the hair on his neck stand up. It was an act of pure will that kept him from shaking in sudden fear.

"She is mine."

"How?" Ronald asked in horror, staring at the body before him. "It's not possible. And she is not -"

"I haven't marked her yet, but rest assured that she is indeed mine and mine alone. You saw. I can destroy you before you even blink," that cold voice continued to whisper.

The touch of a finger at the back of his neck left no room for doubt in the voice's words. Ronald went still.

"It's very possible. I can demonstrate again, if you like. Listen closely. You _will_ let her go," that deadly voice hissed, "or you'll find out how it feels to have your heart ripped out of your body, just like your friend there. Only…"

The pause was perfectly timed to scare Ronald even further.

"…Slower."

"Who are you?" Ronald asked.

The whispery voice seemed amused. "You're in no position to ask. Tell – I think his name is Lawrence? – tell Lawrence to release her, and you'll live. That's all you have to know."

"Lawrence," Ronald began. Human, he would have been sweating heavily by now. He was not looking at Lawrence, the vampire who held the girl they had captured, but rather at the face of that girl. She seemed oddly calm, with her gaze fixed upon the face behind him. Suddenly, he had to know.

"Lawrence, who is behind me?"

The finger at his back pressed him hard enough to bruise, as Lawrence answered very slowly, "Eriol."

"Eriol? Impossible," Ronald blurted, loud enough for everybody to hear. "You'd have to be-"

"Didn't I already tell you that it's very possible?" Eriol said. No longer whispering, Ronald could tell that the voice was truly him. Only, all the charm and wit from earlier had vanished. How could this be? How could one weaker than Andrea be so quick, so threatening? "Just let her go. All you have to do is tell Lawrence to let her go. You may still live."

"Lawrence," Ronald began once again, after a moment of deep thought. "Kill her."

Things happened impossibly fast. The finger on his back moved away almost instantly, in reaction to Lawrence, who had begun to draw a razor-sharp nail across the girl's throat. But before he could more than scratch her, Eriol had slammed him against the wall with a bestial ferocity, hard enough to make sure the bigger vampire wouldn't be retaliating for some time.

The girl fell roughly to the ground, staring with wide eyes. Ronald didn't bother to stay around, for the aftermath. He began to run, banking on and hoping that Eriol wouldn't chase him, instead seeing to the girl. It would be death if he was wrong.

Fortunately for Ronald, he was right.

Eriol ran over to Tomoyo the moment Lawrence had fallen. His eyes were bright blue but rimmed with red. He had reverted to a predatorial stance again, becoming far less human than vampire in his attempt to save her.

"You're alright?" he asked shortly.

Tomoyo blinked several times at him, but then finally nodded. "Fine. Scraped and bruised, a little."

"Too calm, though. Shock," he muttered. How he was keeping his thirst at bay was beyond him. Maybe it was the imminent danger to Tomoyo's life that was causing him to think clearly instead of be driven by thirst, even when she was so close. It was a curiosity he would have to ponder at a more convenient time.

"Maybe I am in shock. I don't think so, though. Think you can get us out of here quicker than a cab? Something tells me hanging around here is not a good idea."

"Not without endangering you."

"And I'm so much safer here, surrounded by vampires with no reason to hesitate?"

"Definitely shock. You should be terrified right now," Eriol informed her. Despite his terse voice, he had picked her up, gently and easily as though she were light as a flower petal, and held her bridal style.

And so, he began to run. Around this corner, this one, down the next street – dizzy, Tomoyo lost track of their surroundings quickly. She was beginning to feel slightly nauseous, and her foot throbbed – a sprain, perhaps? Maybe she _was_ going into shock. A little. Or it could have been the speed at which Eriol was carrying her, which was inhuman and possibly too fast for even most vampires. Tomoyo closed her eyes.

It was over a moment later, thankfully. Tomoyo reopened her eyes, and found they were in a residential part of London she had visited only once or twice. She recognized it only because of the ominous plot of land that enclosed the famed haunted house of the area.

"We should be fine, here," Eriol murmured. He rubbed his head, sighing. "Now what?"

"You can start by putting me down," offered Tomoyo. Eriol set her down, but she winced, stumbled, and nearly fell again. She might have, had Eriol not been supporting her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just my foot. Probably a sprain or something. I'm fine; I'll just be careful until there is a chance to look at it. Besides, you're not going to leave me alone to walk on it until I have help." Gingerly she put her left foot back on the ground, and placed just a bit of weight on it.

"If you say so," Eriol replied, wondering how she knew him so well when they hadn't seen each other in four years. "What were you doing in that area?"

"Walking. I guess I picked a bad time, because Lawrence jumped me, and…" Tomoyo's throat bubbled in laughter, and tightened. "Had you not come, Eriol, I would be dead now." Another giggle escaped her, and a tear or two leaked out. She wiped it away hastily, complaining, "Aw, damn. Hysterics. Just what I need, huh? No, I did _not_ pick the best time of night to go for a walk." She put her head on Eriol's shoulder, letting him hold her upright for the moment as she regained her senses, half-crying and half-laughing and half trying to stifle both.

"You take a near-death experience pretty well, if you ask me. But the problem is, I made a terrible mistake, Tomoyo. I just killed another vampire, who hadn't done anything wrong. I've probably just started a war with Ronald, setting him against Andrea and all of my friends, endangering all of their lives. And I've even endangered you in the process, Tomoyo. You can't go back. They know what you look like, and they know your scent. They know you're…"

Tomoyo straightened, and supplied, "Important."

Eriol nodded.

"I can't just – just quit going to classes, like that!" Tomoyo exclaimed, shaking her head.

"You don't have a choice," Eriol harshly told her. He looked her in the eyes again. "You need to leave London. If you're hurt because of all of this, I will never forgive myself," Eriol said, a steely glint in his gaze.

"I don't have to leave. I can't leave. So instead, I propose a compromise. You can't force me to leave, Eriol, and you know it. So I'm staying here – and you are staying with me."

_What?_

-(YnT)-

**Thanks to Meiling-chan and Rika-chan of ECRS. To Meiling-chan for betaing; to Rika-chan for withstanding the sheer insanity of my twisted ideas and for appreciating the parasol.**

**Dedicated to suicide dot org for contributing to the ongoing struggle towards saving the life of my dearest friend (love you, girl, so don't you go anywhere, 'kay?) and many others.**

I'm in a bitchy mood (quoted from my LJ, no less). Please try not to make my bitchiness today worse.

I am absolutely aware that the Eriol running part was grotesquely close to Twilight. However, there are key differences – such as it being less of a joyride and more of a let's-get-the-hell-out-of-here-before-one-of-us-dies type of ride. You know? Besides, it was utterly unavoidable. I'd like to see one of you come up with a different, realistic, in character answer for how they would escape. (Though I wouldn't be surprised if R-chan/E-chan and N-chan managed to come up with something, knowing their great skills at torturing characters).

And for those of you not aware already – don't get me wrong. I love Twilight, really. I'm on Team Edward (if only because I want Jacob for myself), worship the ground upon which Alice walks, and can't imagine ever not liking Twilight.

However, and I say this with no hesitation, Twilight itself sucks. The plot and the sexiness of the characters pretty much make up the entire series. There's no real skill in the writing, no true backbone. Not to mention Edward and Bella are a perfectly abhorrent example of an unhealthy and overly dependent relationship.

Which is why I try to stay far, far away from Twilight in this. Understand? If I get a flame for dumb reasons, shame on you for being an ass.

Whoa. Long chapter, huh? Even a long rant, to boot. Well, see ya. I'm off to have me some delicious ice cream.


End file.
